The subject matter herein relates generally to latch assemblies for connector systems.
Connector systems typically include electrical connectors and mating electrical connectors configured to be mated with corresponding electrical connectors. In some applications, the electrical connectors are part of a backplane. The electrical connectors are coupled to the backplane and positioned for mating with the mating electrical connectors. The electrical connectors may be mounted to the backplane.
Current retention methods include designs with screws that secure the electrical connectors to the backplane. Such retention methods require tools to assemble and unassembled, which is time consuming. Also, loosening of the screws due to vibration is another potential problem.
A need remains for a mechanism to retain an electrical connector to a surface in such a way to create a simple interface. A need remains for a tool-less means of attaching electrical connectors to a backplane.